A Fox in the Mall
by USTMistress
Summary: ScullyMulder married. Mulder does a little shopping at Scully's request.


Title : A Fox in the Mall  
Author: USTMistress  
Rating: PG  
Status: New/Complete  
Archive: Don't mind if you do  
Feedback: Of course!  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, never will be.  
  
Summary: Scully/Mulder married. Mulder does a little shopping at Scully's request.  
  
Warning: First X-Files fic. Not the first fic ever though. Idea came from Amanda on the AdoptAPlotBunny list on YahooGroups (Write a story using a married man from any fandom and have his wife give him a shopping list that includes some items for ladies like kotex, bras, underwear, ETC.!!! ). I've never been to the Landmark Mall, so if my stores are not in the right places, I'm sorry. I also don't know Gillian's exact size, so if my sizes are off, I apologize for that also. Originally posted May 20, 2002 on the fanficx archive ).  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday, May 25, 2002  
Landmark Mall  
Alexandria, Virginia  
11 am  
  
Fox Mulder entered the mall. Scully had given him a list of things she needed for their upcoming vacation, claiming that she had too much to do getting William's things ready and getting the house cleaned out for her to do the shopping herself. She had listed several items, and noted her sizes and the colors she preferred, even the stores at which he would find them. Glancing at the list, he stifled an inward groan. The list read:  
  
1. Kotex Pantyliners, L'eggs SilkenMist Pantyhose (Regular, Sheer Toe, Size A, nude) - CVS  
2. Baseball Cap for William (blue denim or khaki) - Old Navy  
3. Khaki Shorts (Size 6), 2 pairs of socks (1 white, 1 navy) - Petite Sophisticates  
4. Three pairs cotton underwear (bikini, small, white) - Victoria's Secret  
5. American Express Traveler's Checks (I gave you the money)- SunTrust Bank  
6. Two rolls 400 speed film - Ritz Camera  
  
I can't believe she's making me do this, he thought. With the list in mind, he decided to get the easy ones done first, no matter where the stores were. Old Navy, here I come.  
  
As he walked into Old Navy, he noticed there was a big sale on Men's sweaters, so he stopped by there first. Selecting one, he continued on to the baby section of the store. He chose a denim hat quickly, and headed for the cash registers. He got in a line and realized that it was a mistake.  
  
The woman in front of him had three children, all of them fighting for her attention. The oldest was a girl of about twelve, who was trying to convince her mother she needed a top she saw in a teen magazine. The middle child, a boy around 8, wanted to go to the arcade instead of shopping. Sounded like a valid request to him, but the mother said no. The youngest child, a girl about 3 years old, was crying because she'd dropped her toy. Mulder picked it up for her once he figured out what the problem was. The mother thanked him between the older children's pleas.  
  
After the family had left, and the noise level dropped considerably, Mulder placed his purchases on the counter and paid the cashier. He was soon on his way to the camera store to pick up the film.  
  
Paying for the film, he noticed the bank was across the way and decided to get the Traveler's Checks before having lunch. Feeling especially lucky, he left the bank in less than ten minutes, having found the best possible time to go into the bank. On his way into the food court, he passed by one of Scully's favorites, Everything Yogurt, and headed for Flamers Charbroiled Hamburgers. After a fortifying lunch or a burger and fries, Mulder decided that he'd better get through the last couple of stores quickly.  
  
The most painful part of the list was next, at CVS. Searching through the pantyhose section, he finally spied the correct package. Going even more quickly in feminine products, he scanned the aisle and discovered they were out. This is just perfect, he thought. He walked up to the front of the store and asked at the customer service desk if they had any more. To his great mortification, the employee got on the intercom and announced to the entire store that the gentleman at the front of the store needed pantyliners. A couple of teenage boys at the nearby magazine rack snickered, but quickly stopped when he fixed them with a hard stare. An employee came form the back room and handed Mulder the pantyliners Scully needed. Wondering if his sanity was slipping, Mulder paid for the two items and left.  
  
At Petite Sophisticates, he felt a little more comfortable. At least the saleswomen were kind to him, and they helped him find just the right shorts and socks, and he was again out into the mall. The last store would take him a bit longer, he thought, grinning. Victoria's Secret was always fun. But Scully had to be picky, only wanting those plain cotton underwear when there were so many other choices that could be made.  
  
A green satin pajama set caught his eye as he walked in. Or maybe she'd like the blue nightgown with the spaghetti straps over there? So many decisions, so little time. He was supposed to meet Scully at her mother's house at 3:30, and it was already 2:45. He found the underwear she wanted and continued to browse a bit before making a final lingerie decision. After looking through the store (more than once), he decided that the blue nightgown was really the best choice and purchased it along with the other garments. Boy, is Scully going to be surprised he thought, making sure he got a gift bag for the nightgown.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaret Scully's House  
3:35 pm  
  
"I can't believe he's late," Scully said, pacing the floor of her mother's living room. "I told him he needed to be here at 3:30."  
  
"Relax Dana. I'm sure he just got stuck in traffic or something. He'll be here soon."  
  
Just as Mrs. Scully predicted, Mulder pulled into the driveway a minute later. "Sorry I'm late," he said, walking into the house. Got a little behind while I was shopping."  
  
"Not Victoria's Secret again?" Scully asked, rolling her eyes. "I just hope he didn't buy me anything more than I asked."  
  
"Just a little something." Mulder grinned.  
  
"What am I going to do with you? I already have enough satin to cover the entire house," Scully insisted.  
  
"I think I'll decide when my beautiful wife has enough lovely sleepwear," he said, smirking at Mrs. Scully.  
  
"Fox dear, why don't you get the luggage packed away while I talk to Dana," said Mrs. Scully  
  
"Okay." Mulder left the two women alone.  
  
"Dana, please sit down," asked Mrs. Scully.  
  
"Oh mom, he doesn't get it, does he?"  
  
"Get what dear? That you're the best thing that's ever happened to him? That he should do anything in his power to hold on to you? Or that you don't think that you're good enough for all of the 'satin and lace' stuff he buys you?"  
  
"I think you know a little too much Mom. I don't see why he buys me all that stuff when it doesn't get used anyway. Well, maybe about 10 seconds. The man's an animal!" Scully blushed.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry honey, I know my way around a bedroom. Your father used to do the same thing to me when we were first married, spending his part of our meager living allowance on beautiful things for me. I think it must be a newlyweds' right. Don't scold him for it." Mrs. Scully advised sagely.  
  
"Okay, you might have a point there. But how do I make him stop?"  
  
"Why would you want him to stop. Fox obviously wants to make you happy, and he seems happy, so why worry? Just let him do what he sees as his husbandly duty - buying you lingerie. At least he buys the right size!"  
  
"Yes, there are certain things an eidetic memory are good for, I suppose." Scully sighed.  
  
Mulder came back in, figuring they had enough time to say whatever it was that Mrs. Scully wanted to talk about. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Let me get William and we'll be all set. Mom, you're okay with going over to the house to feed the fish and stuff, right?" Scully said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing honey. You just enjoy your vacation, okay?" Mrs. Scully gave Scully a hug, and kissed William on the cheek.  
  
"You take good care of them, alright?" Mrs Scully said to Mulder, giving her son-in-law a hug.  
  
"Always, Mrs. Scully, ," Mulder said, looking at Scully, who was buckling William into his car seat,"Always."  
  
Mulder and Scully got in the car, and took off for a week on Martha's Vineyard, and their first family vacation.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End  
  
Okay, so it wasn't Pulitzer Prize winning fiction, but it was fun anyway. Feedback is always appreciated at Thanks for reading!


End file.
